


Maintaining Balance

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Series: Careful What Wish For [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, And more Daminette, Author needs therapy, Bad Chat, Bittersweet Ending, Blame the Daminette fandom for this one shot, Can't stop reading it, Damian is a little OOC, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawkmoth won, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Mentioned Jagged Stone - Freeform, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Mentioned Penny Rolling, No Beta, We Die Like Men, altered timeline, but at what cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Adrien is Chat Noir. With this information, Gabriel was set to achieve victory. He was able to persuade his son to turn on Ladybug, to bring Emilie back. Chat Noir tricked Ladybug and made off with her earrings, to bring his mother back. Gabriel untied the two Miraculous and made a wish, to bring his wife back. Gabriel got what he wanted, but balance must be maintained.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Careful What Wish For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994287
Comments: 45
Kudos: 766





	Maintaining Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Please don't hate me.

Gabriel Agreste woke up with a start in his luxurious bed. His head ached something fierce and he felt nauseous. Through all this, he could feel a difference in the air. Something had changed in his life. The question was what?

Then it all came back to him. The Butterfly Miraculous. Nooroo. A Peacock. His wife. Ladybug. Chat Noir. Adrien. A wish.

He frantically looked around the room, and though there were a few differences that excited him, Emilie was not there. He scrambled out of bed in a manner most unlike him. Still in his pajamas, Gabriel raced through the halls of their home calling for his wife. It was early, but his dearest Emilie had always been an early riser. Unable to find her anywhere, he decided to enlist Adrien’s help. He made his way to his son’s room, his pace more sedate now that the excitement had worn off and left him with a feeling of euphoria. All was right in his world. True the Butterfly Miraculous seemed to be gone, but he hardly needed the Miraculous now that his wife was back.

Upon opening his son’s door, not bothering to knock he was so elated, he finally found his wife. She sat in all her glory, curled up on his bed and appeared to be sleeping. Gabriel’s heart melted within his chest as he was overcome with love for his wife once more. “Emilie dearest.” He padded closer and noticed her eyes were not shut at all but staring lifelessly at the far wall. Alarm crept into his muscles and made him tense. He called her name a few more times and dared to stroke her arm. Her only reaction was a slow blink.

The sound of repetitive clacking of heeled shoes brought him back to awareness. Amelie Graham de Vanily strolled through the door to his son’s room and she looked at her sister with empathetic misery. “It’s been years now. You’d think she would be getting better, not worse. Oh, Emilie.”

Amelie strutted to the bed and shooed Gabriel away. “I’ll take care of her. I’m sure you have a lot to do before the gala at Le Grand Paris tonight.”

“Hm?” Gabriel looked at his sister-in-law, confused. 

Amelie exhaled through her nose, a sad smirk on her face. “The gala Audrey is hosting tonight celebrating her apprentice’s reveal of her own brand? Anyone who is anyone will be there and you can’t afford to miss it, even if Emilie isn’t up to going out in public yet.”

A gala hosted by Audrey? For her apprentice? He had worked under her for years before striking out on his own and she never threw him a party. Deciding to go with the flow and get a feel for this new reality, Gabriel relinquished his catatonic wife to her sister’s care and left the room. Perhaps Nathalie could be of some use in getting him familiar with his own life.

Dressed appropriately for the day, Gabriel made his way to his office. However, it was not Nathalie at the desk guarding his door but a young man. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and it seemed that the scowl on his face was his default. The man stood as soon as he noticed Gabriel with a tablet in hand. “Mr. Agreste, sir. Your suit for the gala tonight has arrived from the cleaners and has been sent to your room. I took the liberty of ordering a red wine to be sent to Mrs. Bourgeois with your regards. There has been no updates from the hospital, but I suppose no news is good news in this case.”

Hospital? “I see. Do I have time to visit the hospital?” He didn’t know for sure why his… assistant would mention a hospital, but from his wife’s behavior he had a sinking feeling in his belly as to whom it could be.

“Right n… Of course.” The man caught himself. “I shall call the driver up immediately.”

As he waited for the car to pull up, he saw Félix walking down the stairs and called out to him. The boy, so like Adrien in appearance, sneered at him from the steps. “Gabriel.”

He knew that his nephew didn’t really like him, but the derision on the boy's face startled him. “Have you seen Adrien?”

Félix rolled his eyes. “I paid him a visit just yesterday with mother. She even brought him flowers to brighten up that horrid room they’re keeping him in. Honestly if I were him, I wouldn’t want to wake up either.”

Gabriel’s heart sank and palpated nervously. So it was Adrien in the hospital, and in a coma judging by what his nephew had said. Nooroo had warned him of the consequences of making a wish and the balance of the universe, but Gabriel was only interested in getting his Emilie back. Could this be that consequence Nooroo had mentioned? His wife revived and Adrien taking her place?

Waves of guilt crashed over Gabriel, hard enough to make him stumble. He caught himself, but Félix noticed. He had always been far more observant than his cousin. “Too much time in that hectic schedule of yours to even eat properly, uncle? One would think that getting rid of that assistant whore of yours would have left you with more free time.”

If Félix hadn’t stormed off in satisfaction of having the last word, he would have seen the look of horrified shock on Gabriel’s face. 

Whore? Did the boy mean Nathalie? Before the wish, Gabriel would admit that he found his secretary attractive. She was focused, organized, and was always willing to help him in any way she could even at the cost of her own health. Gabriel sometimes found himself considering letting go of his dying wife and pursuing a life with Nathalie instead. It would have been easier on him. No more villainous plans, no more Miraculous. Even Adrien had voiced his approval, but that had only set him off and made him more determined to seize the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. How could his own son push him towards another woman?

It was too late now, Gabriel realized, as he stood over his son’s hospital bed. Adrien laid perfectly still in the white sheets, the machines at his bedside beeping persistently to reassure him that Adrien was in fact alive and not the pale corpse he appeared to be. His secretary, Louis Giry, alerted him that Gabriel would be late to his hair appointment. He spent the time preparing for the gala as new memories of this timeline began to appear and fill him in on what he hadn’t been able to pick up. 

Nooroo, even the cat Kwami, had warned him of the consequences of making a wish using the Miraculous. Gabriel had ignored them and made it anyway. He had woken up the next morning, the date matching that of the previous timeline. Adrien had taken Emilie’s place and had been in a coma for three years. This had sent Emilie into a downward spiral of depression as she mourned for her only child. Gabriel, being the ungrateful idiot with no idea of how lucky he had it, had an affair with Nathalie when Emilie’s depression left their bed cold and empty at night. Félix had discovered him six months ago and blackmailed Gabriel: fire Nathalie and be a good husband or he tells Amilie what Gabriel had done while her sister was grieving. 

Back in the limo, Gabriel buried his face in his hands. He came to the conclusion that this timeline’s Gabriel Agreste was a real asshat that could have sent his beloved Emilie over the edge because he got lonely. Now his Miraculous was gone to who knows where along with the Peacock, Cat, and Ladybug Miraculous. There appeared to be no history of Hawkmoth mentioned in the news after a quick search nor a Chat Noir, but there was a Ladybird and what seemed to be her counterpart, Rebel. 

They were heroes from Gotham that had been spotted patrolling on the roofs of Paris for the past few weeks. Her suit was different; still red and black but now with a red torso with her distinctive spots and black limbs and midnight hair up in a bun held by red ribbons. There were some photos of her flying with what appeared to be very real ladybug wings. Rebel wore a black suit with toxic green streaks highlighting his muscular form. His belt was lined with pouches and vials filled with liquids of various shades of green. Rebel’s ears and tail looked far too real as compared to Chat Noir’s belt tail and leather ears. From the articles Gabriel managed to skim through, Ladybird and Rebel had been introduced to the streets of Gotham over a year ago and crime rates were slowly sinking as criminals learned to fear the dynamic duo. Paired with Rebel’s destructive touch and Ladybird’s Miracle Cure, the city of Gotham has never been safer.

“Gabriel, we have arrived.” Gorilla had been replaced by an equally large and more talkative bodyguard. Gabriel found he missed the silent presence of Adrien’s bodyguard, but his memories of this timeline informed him that Gorilla had resigned several months after Adrien’s sudden collapse. 

The flashing lights of cameras and screamed questions gave Gabriel a headache as he made his way inside the hotel. As promised, anyone who was anyone roamed the ballroom and gossiped among each other. From what he was able to overhear, Bruce Wayne and his children were here. Gabriel had heard of the reclusive man and his horde of children, all but one adopted. The man was incredibly secretive and wasn’t known to attend other people’s parties, not in other countries and especially not with his entourage of kids. What could Audrey Bourgeois have done to get a man even Gabriel had never met to agree to attend her little get together? The gala was only to celebrate her apprentice’s first official fashion line, hardly something that would make the Wayne family leave their fortress.

His limo pulled up to the entrance of the hotel and Gabriel was bombarded with flashing cameras and questions as soon as the door was opened. He ignored them all, as usual, and greeted the Bourgeois family once he stepped through the doors. “Audrey, André, Chloe. Thank you for the invitation.”

Chloe was more subdued than what he’s known her to be, but he knew she and Adrien had been close growing up. Perhaps his son’s… coma made her this way. His suspicions were confirmed when she addressed him. “I visited Adrien today. It’s utterly ridiculous that he hasn’t woken up after three years.”

Gabriel’s heart twisted in his chest. Waves of guilt clogged his throat as he remembered his dear Emilie curled up on their son’s bed. “Yes, I… I pray everyday for his recovery.”

Audrey hummed in sympathy, something completely out of character for the demanding woman that taught him. “We all do, Gabriel. I had hoped Emilie would come, but I understand if she wanted to stay home. I can’t imagine what she must be going through.”

André embraced his wife with one arm. “Please try to enjoy yourself. This is a very big night for Marinette and I’m she would appreciate you being here to support her.”

The name struck a chord in him and made his spine straighten. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Otherwise known as Ladybug if A… Adrien was telling the truth in the other reality. Perhaps she could do something about his son? “I would like to congratulate her myself. Where is the young lady?”

Chloe nodded towards the ballroom. “Most likely convincing her boyfriend to dance with her. Speaking of boyfriends, where is Luka?”

Audrey sniffed haughtily. “If he’s not with Mr. Stone then I’d think he would be hiding with his guitar somewhere.”

There was a clear note of disdain in Audrey’s voice in regards to this Luka, but her daughter surprisingly paid no mind. “Well I’m going to go find him. The announcement will be made soon and you know Dick would never forgive us if we didn’t make sure everyone was in attendance.”

Chloe sauntered off, looking so much like her mother, while the matriarch watched after her. “I can’t believe that my daughter is dating a rockstar wannabe.”

André defended his daughter. “Luka is rather talented or Jagged Stone would have never picked him up. And he does bring out the best in our little Chloe.”

The Fashion Queen clicked her tongue and grinned proudly up at Gabriel. “You know, Penny Rolling took Chloe on as an apprentice. You should see the way my Chloe is able to command people to do as she pleases.”

Her husband beamed, just as proud. “Just like her mother.”

Husband and wife smiled at each other. Their happiness drained away as they recalled who they were talking to and the state of his own child. Audrey looped an arm through Gabriel’s and began guiding him towards the ballroom. “Forgive me. It’s wonderful that Chloe has come into her own, but the fact that it came at the cost of her friend falling into a coma almost makes me wish that things had remained the same if meant Adrien would be here. Have the doctors discovered the reason behind his coma yet?”

Gabriel felt like he was suffocating in his grief. “No.”

“I have hope that he’ll wake up one day.” His companion grunted in aggravation. “Oh, what are we doing moping about? This is Marinette’s night and I’ll not let such gloomy thoughts ruin it. It’s not everyday you get engaged, you know.”

He almost tripped over his own feet. If memory served correctly, Miss Dupain-Cheng had been in love with Adrien. Gabriel recalled the day she returned the grimoire and admitted to being one of Adrien’s fans. He often felt her love and heartbreak for his son as Hawkmoth and even heard something about photos and a tv show. And now she was engaged to another? “Who is her fiancé, might I ask?”

Audrey pulled back in shock and Gabriel feared he might have asked something that this reality’s Gabriel already knew. His fears were assuaged when the woman gave him a sad smile. “Of course you wouldn’t know. How foolish of me. Well, it’s a bit of a secret for the moment so do keep it down. This party is a cover for Damian’s proposal. He is going to pop the question to her tonight in private. When she says yes, they’ll announce the good news and celebrate their engagement. I doubt she’ll say no as she is madly in love with him, but this gala will still be about her first fashion line should that be the case.”

Gabriel’s heart stuttered with the threat of stopping altogether. Surely Ladybug would remember the previous timeline, and would still be in love with Adrien. If he could get to her, perhaps he could convince her to wish Adrien awake. He would happily allow her to marry him if she did. He would pay for the wedding himself! Anything to give life back to the two most important people in his life. “I should congratulate her then.”

The sound of the music died down and Audrey perked up. “Oh, that’s the cue! We finally get to know her answer, not that I don’t already know.”

Gabriel was dragged along, the trio entering the ballroom where everyone had gathered and made their way to the front. He surveyed the stage and saw one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her face red and wearing the biggest smile, and a dark haired man with emerald green eyes that sparkled with life under the light. Her dress was truly stunning; a yellow strapless dress with a green lace asymmetrical overlay with a chinese collar and red bird stitched among the lace vines. Both were holding champagne glasses, their free hands clasped together. The young man raised his glass and spoke in a deep and commanding voice, one that demanded attention and respect. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry to interrupt the party, but I’d like to take a moment to honor the lady of the hour and the reason you all are getting drunk on André’s dime.” 

The crowd laughed and the man in question raised his own glass. The young man spoke again. “Do not expect anymore witty clips like that from me. That is one of the few things I didn’t inherit from my father.”

More laughter ensued as who Gabriel assumed was Bruce Wayne mock glared at his son, the two looking awfully alike. A dark haired, blue eyed man by Bruce’s side shot a cheeky grin at the pair on stage. “Thank heavens for that! We don’t need two Bruce’s running around!”

Yet another black haired man, with a rebellious white streak in his hair and donned in a leather jacket chipped in, “The horror!”

The atmosphere was light and full of merriment and the green eyed boy continued after the laughter died down. “This young lady, this woman right here, is absolutely amazing. At the age of thirteen, she entered and won her first fashion contest, and was commissioned by a world renowned rockstar not once, but twice. Audrey Bourgeois noticed her talent right away and swooped in to take her as an apprentice before anyone else could. From there Marinette started making a name for herself in fashion, learning tricks of the trade from the absolute best. That, everyone, was amazing in and of itself, but then she displayed her bravery when one of the fashion shows she was running was taken hostage by the Riddler, and she took charge and answered every last one of his riddles and then punched him when he got too close. Punched him. In the face!”

The crowd roared with thunderous applause causing Marinette to shield her red face behind her glass. Her companion smiled and pushed onward.

“Now I admit, I may have fallen half in love with her when I saw that. Not only was she smart enough to go toe-to-toe with the Riddler, but then she knocked him out with this wicked right hook. Ugh! Let me tell you, I was just frozen staring in shock as this tiny wisp of a girl had taken out a well known villain that scares the pants off grown men. I knew then that I at least had to talk to her, so I did. And she didn’t run away screaming as much as my siblings insisted she would.”

A red haired girl in a wheelchair raised both of her hands. “A miracle!”

“Thank you, Barbs. Shut up.” Damian was grinning. “Time went on and I fell in love with this amazing girl and watched her turn into an incredible woman, watched her achieve so many things. And here I am, with my animal charities and martial arts belts. You know, growing up as an heir to Bruce Wayne I always detested the thought of those girls that would pursue me just for the chance at getting the chance to be my arm candy, and now I realize that Marinette is the accomplished one and I’m just arm candy.” The room erupted with chuckles. “I feel like I should be insulted.” The chuckles grew louder. “Like here she is with her first fashion line, known across the globe, at 17 years old. And I have four animal charities in Gotham. I need to start upping my game if I’m going to keep up with my fiancée.”

Everyone seemed to freeze. Like a tidal wave, the whispers began as people questioned whether or not they heard him right. The couple shared a loving smile as he drew her into his side. With his arm wrapped around her waist and her fingers interlaced his at her hip, Damian Wayne held his glass high in the air. “Thanks again for coming tonight as we celebrate the accomplishments of the future Mrs. Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

The assembly’s response was tumultuous, people clapping and whistling so loud that it must surely those several blocks away could hear it. Both Marinette and Damian basked in the loving glow of their happiness as they shared their engagement with the world. Three young men, two of whom had spoken earlier and one with dark rings around his bluebell eyes, leaped onto the stage and surrounded the pair. Damian received several pats on the back while Marinette was pulled away from her lover and into an embrace with all three men despite her beau’s growled demands to give her back. Bruce Wayne was slower making his way up the stairs and swept Damian into a hug that Gabriel felt was both a rare occurrence and a sight too personal for his eyes. Bruce released him and pulled Marinette into his chest, symbolically and vocally welcoming her into the Wayne family. 

All in all, it was a very touching moment and one that continued when the couple came down the stairs and encountered the ladies waiting for them. They swarmed around Marinette and only pulled away to demand she show off the engagement ring.

He had no doubt that this was Marinette’s happiest moment, but he needed Ladybug to wish his son back to life. Gabriel was desperate to see his family made whole again and only Marinette could grant his wish. All he had to do was get her alone.

Gabriel approached the family, trying to maintain his aloof visage. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, I believe congratulations are in order.”

The family’s joy seemed to die the moment he made his presence known. He was pinned with a series of blue eyes, one set of green, and he found himself unsettled. How could a family that had been smiling and joking with each other only seconds ago leave him feeling… watched. He didn’t tremble, as much as he wanted to, and he wouldn’t run away. He needed Ladybug to use the Miraculous to fix his son. Then everything would be okay again.

Marinette smiled, but it seemed far less sincere than her usual grins. Gabriel had always considered the young designer to be genuine and the sort to wear her heart on her sleeve. Either he had been wrong or this reality’s Marinette was made of sturdier stuff. “Monsieur Agreste. I’m glad to see you could make it this evening. It’s been awhile.”

“Yes. I’d actually like to talk to you about the possibility of a collaboration of our brands.” Hopefully, this would get them away from the unwavering stares of the Wayne family.

Marinette agreed readily, much to his delight, and he led them towards the drink and dessert bar. People were huddled around the beverages, but the desserts remained pretty clear of traffic, so Gabriel began to attempt to weasel his way into her good graces. “Miss Dupain-Cheng…”

“No.”

Gabriel was taken aback. He hadn’t even said anything yet. As far as she was concerned, he wanted to collaborate with her

Marinette’s eyes were dark and flat, simmering with anger that was not displayed on her face of stance. “I know about the wish, Gabriel Agreste. I remember the original timeline, and the consequences of your little wish. Emilie Agreste is back, awake and safe in your home once more, while Adrien lies comatose in a hospital bed. Now that you’ve realized that your wish comes at a cost, you want me to give you the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous so that you can wish your son back to full health. Am I right?”

His surprise melted away into irritation. And fear. “Yes. I am aware of your feelings for my son, and I am willing to draft a prenup for…”

Mairnette’s sudden burst of giggles startled Gabriel. “Oh, Mr. Agreste, you are too funny. In this timeline, I never met Adrien. You and Emilie homeschooled him before he suddenly collapsed one day and he was admitted to the hospital. Your company hosted that hat contest, which I won. It was showcased in your fashion show, as the prize promised, and Audrey Bourgeois swept in to take me as an apprentice. I went to America with her, accompanied by her daughter at my insistence, and there I met Damian Wayne and fell in love. Tell me how I could have feelings for a boy I never met, especially when the feelings I vaguely recall pale in comparison to what I feel for Damian. No, Gabriel. You got what you wished for and now you will face the consequences of your actions.”

Gabriel was infuriated. “How dare you!” He spoke in a low tone as to not draw attention to himself. A habit he developed early in his career. “You are Adrien’s friend! He loved you. He always talked about you, telling Nathalie of what a good person you are. And now that you have the chance to prove it you are turning your back on him?”

Marinette’s eyes flashed with rage that overpowered his own, and he fearful and stupid at having insulted his one chance of getting his family back. “Loved me? He sure had a funny way of showing it. Harassing me as he begged for dates and leaving me to face a pathological liar out to get me alone was what Adrien did for me! I remember his call for help. I remember making my way to our meeting point because I was worried for my partner. I remember being hit from behind. And having my Miraculous stolen. By the one person who I thought I could trust. Out of everyone in the entire world, the one I trusted to have my back betrayed me and ran off with my Miraculous and gave them to you! Because you manipulated him with promises to bring his mother back to life!” 

Marinette took a deep breath and collected herself, addressing Gabriel with a coldness that even he envied. “As far as I’m concerned, Gabriel, you both got what you deserved. Nooroo told me how he warned you several times that a wish would come with a heavy price, but you didn’t listen. Instead, you used a power you had no right in using to harass and torment the citizens of Paris and hold their emotions hostage all for the possibility that you could bring your wife back. Which, if rumors are true, you proceeded to cheat on with your assistant, Nathalie. You got what you wished for, Gabriel Agreste, and balance must be maintained. Should you approach me again with the intent of asking for or stealing the Miraculous, you will dearly regret it.”

Gabriel swung through so many emotions through her tirade that he got whiplash. He finally settled on anger. She had the key to his happiness and she was denying him out of some petty form of vengeance. “Is that a threat, Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

“It is a promise.” Marinette threw him a satisfied smirk as she turned to walk away. “Being the wife of a Wayne comes with many perks, especially when one of your brothers-in-law hacks the CIA when he’s bored. Are you sure there are absolutely no skeletons in the closet of this timeline’s Gabriel Agreste? 

He flinched at the insinuation that he could have some secret buried in his computer that could wreak havoc on his life. Marinette seemed to have memories of both the previous and new reality, but all he knew was his old life. Félix had hinted at an affair and even she knew about it, but Gabriel had no clue as to what had occurred in the last three years of the timeline he now occupied. 

Marinette’s smirk grew, radiating victory. “I was allowed the memories of this timeline, but something tells me you weren’t granted the same courtesy. I would keep my head down if I were you. Have a nice evening, Mr. Agreste. Give Emilie my regards.”

With that, Marinette strutted away and took her place by Damian’s side once more. He shot Gabriel dirty looks, but soon relaxed into a rhythm of thanking people for their well wishes and puffing out his chest with pride as others cooed over Marinette’s sizable engagement ring. A custom monster, he overheard some girl’s gossip. 

No longer in the mood to entertain such merriment, Gabriel made his escape out of the hotel. Despair at what had become of his life constricted his lungs and made it hard to breathe. All he ever wanted was his wife back. He was willing to torture all of Paris, his home, for a ring and a pair of earrings. Now his wife had returned, a shadow of her former self, and his son, the light of their world, was in a coma. He no longer had a wise Kwami to confide in and found himself missing Nooroo’s presence.

Finally, in the solitude of his luxurious car and on his way home to a grieving wife in her son’s empty room, Gabriel Agreste succumbed to the agony of his regrets. 

He got what he wanted, and it cost him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this. If there are mistakes, I'm too lazy to fix them.


End file.
